


Listen To My (Love) Declaration

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I'm in love with you... and it terrifies me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen To My (Love) Declaration

**Author's Note:**

> ok so it was first posted on tumblr and it is based on the prompts "i think i'm in love with you and i'm terrified" and "kiss me" with lams so yeah. i actually really like it for some reason but oh well. i'm sorry for the lousy title i didn't have any other ideas (and yay titles referencing the musical are awesome or something) so yeah. i hope you enjoy reading it tho!!

 John noticed something strange going on with Alex lately. It seemed like he has been avoiding him for some reason. Sure, Alex was busy with all the midterms coming up and the sleepless nights he spent studying and writing everything that comes to his mind, but except for a “good morning” or two once in a while, he hasn’t spoke to John properly for over a week. It wasn’t up until his terrible-no-good roommate, Charles Lee, told him that it seems like his precious Alexander doesn’t like him anymore that John decided to talk to his friend about it and find out what has been going on.

After two Alexanderless weeks, John decided to finally do something. He knocked on the door to Alex’s dorm, and when he heard the muffled “open” from the inside, he opened the door and entered the room.

John saw Alex looking at him, slightly surprised. “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m worried about you, Alex.” John closed the door behind him.

“I’m fine.” 

“Alex… Why are you avoiding me?” John walked towards him. “Have I done something wrong?” 

“No! Of course not!” Alex said and turned to look at John. “It’s just…” He let out a loud sigh. 

“It’s just what?” John put his hand on Alex’s shoulder. 

“I… I think…” Alex breathed deeply, “I think I’m in love with you…” John let out a small “oh” and felt his cheeks get flustered. “…And it terrifies me.” 

“Alex…” John looked at him. “I…”

“I mean… I know you probably don’t even feel the same, why would you? But I’m really sorry I avoided you lately. I thought… I thought that if we don’t talk much maybe those stupid feelings would disappear, but they didn’t. I’m really sorry and I hope that maybe we could still be-”

“Kiss me.” John interrupted Alex’s rambling. 

“I… What?” Alex turned to look at him.

John let out a laugh and kissed him. Alex froze for a few seconds, but then John felt Alex’s smile against his lips and Alex was kissing him back. The kiss felt amazing, it was better than John ever expected kissing Alex would be and it just felt… right.

John was the first one to pull away. Stupid air. Stupid human needs. “I’m in love with you too, Alexander. Have been for a few years, actually.”

“I… I didn’t know…” Alex blushed.

“Well, now you do.” John smiled. 

Alex smiled back and kissed John one more time. They pulled away only when Alex’s roommate, Aaron Burr, entered the room. 

“Finally!” He said, laughing. 

“Shut up, Burr.” Alex mumbled, blushing furiously. 

Burr rolled his eyes and turned to look at John. “How long has it been?” 

“Uh… Five minutes, I think?” John blushed.

“Congratulations, for both of you. I’ll give you some privacy.” Burr winked and closed the door. 

“So are we together now?” Alex mumbled, still blushing. 

John rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriend briefly. “Does that answer your question?” 


End file.
